


Shikamaru and Chouji

by Ingrid Webb (sklauda1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/Ingrid%20Webb
Summary: Another erotic fanfic I wrote in college





	Shikamaru and Chouji

            Chouji sat on the steps of his house in Konoha eating a bag of chips, smiling at the beautiful sunset. Shikamaru was due back to the village any moment from his last mission. It was a dangerous one, but Chouji knew Shikamaru would return safely.

            Off in the distance, a tuff of brown hair came up over the hill. Chouji recognized that hair anywhere and jumped up for joy. “Shika-chan! You’re back!”

            With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kept walking towards him, trying not to smile back. He had to keep cool. Chouji ran to him and wrapped his arms around him almost knocking him to the ground. “I missed you so much! The village has been so lonely without you. Girls keep bugging me about dating them, but they’ll never get that you’re the only one for me… not to mention the fact I’m gay…”

            “Whatever, girls are hopeless.” Shikamaru said.

            Chouji gave him one more big hug, but came back with blood on his hands, and smelling the foul stench of his man. “Shika-chan! You’re hurt, and gamey. Come on, let’s get you inside and give you a bath, dress your wounds, and eat. I bet you’re exhausted.”

            “Yeah, I guess I am, but the wound isn’t fatal. I’ll be okay.”

            Chouji dragged him inside and drew a warm bath for him in his big tub. He pulled off his clothes and set him lightly in the tub. Shikamaru fingered the water and started to relax. The water went up to his nipples and soothed his aching joints. Because his clothes were removed, Chouji could see where he was hurt. His arm right next to the arm pit was bleeding. Chouji got some bandages and ointment from the closet and began to dress his arm. Shikamaru laid back and enjoyed the touch of his lover. Chouji gently rubbed a hot cloth on his wound, making Shikamaru wince.

            “Easy…” groaned Shikamaru.

            “Sorry, this wound looks pretty deep. Maybe this will help.” He began to rub Shikamaru’s nipples as he washed his wound. Shikamaru’s nipples grew hard in his touch, and something else grew hard too. After Chouji was done cleaning his wound, he set to work cleaning the rest of his body, sliding a warm wet sponge over every inch of his torso. Shikamaru smiled at him and enjoyed the attention. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making Chouji blush and wash him harder.

            “I want get out now.”

            “Okay.” Chouji took out a towel and wrapped him in it, helping to dry him off. When he reached his legs, he noticed Shikamaru’s hardening cock in his face. He smiled, looked up at him, and petted it. “You’re big tonight.”

            “I want to have sex tonight. It’s been a long time, you know. I’ve been away for a while.”

            “But aren’t you tired?”

            “Physically and mentally, yes. But sexually, I am on fire. I want your ass tonight.” He began to take off Chouji’s over shirt and throw it on the floor. Chouji stood there, looking at Shikamaru’s naked body and his hard cock staring back at him. Did he dare touch it? He blushed and boldly stuck his hand out to caress it. It was moist from the tub, but warm and soft. His hand was guided up to Shikamaru’s and held as they walked over to the bedroom.

They shared a double bed when Shikamaru wasn’t on a mission, but it had been awhile since they were both in it, together. Shikamaru sat Chouji down and pulled off his shirt. His skin was pale, but smooth against Shikamaru’s rough fingers.

            “Shika-chan, it’s been awhile since we’ve had sex. I feel kind of tight.”

            “I’ll be sure to loosen you up. You just need a little reminder of what it’s like to be penetrated by the one who loves you.”

            Chouji lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Under them, he slid off his short and boxers. “Don’t look yet.”

            “But I want to. I want to see you.” Shikamaru whispered as he pulled the covers back and sunk down into them, reaching for Chouji in a calm embrace. “I’m home now. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

            Chouji got lost in the embrace and wrapped his chubby arms around his lover, ending his insecurity in a kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes, licking and sucking at each other lips with the occasional bite of a tongue. Chouji’s cock slowly rose and caressed Shikamaru’s thigh. That was his signal to grab the lube on the nightstand. He opened it with one hand and poured some in his other. Chouji, lying on his side, watched as he spread it on his hard member and rubbed it all over. Chouji loved watching Shikamaru masturbate, and watched his eyes roll back in his head as he stroked the lube all over himself. Chouji touched himself as well.

            “Are you ready for me?”

            Chouji nodded.

            Shikamaru got to his knees between Chouji’s legs and lifted him up to get at his ass. His legs were up in the air, almost over his head. Shikamaru held him with one hand and slid it in with the other. Chouji gripped the sheets and moaned as he was penetrated. Shikamaru started slow but pushed those last few inches in hard to assure they would go in. He was hot and sweating already and began to pump into his hot plump lover. His ass kept his cock warm and hard. Chouji moaned and growled in pleasure while Shikamaru banged him good. Shikamaru dominated him and had a look in his eyes as if trying to control Chouji’s mind, making him submissive so he could finish. Chouji giggled at his seriousness and stroked his cheek. Shikamaru was too engulfed in his ass to notice. He needed release, and he was going to get it.

            Chouji stroked his member softly, imagining it was Shikamaru’s tongue caressing the bottom of his shaft, smiling up at him. He imagined Shikamaru stroking his thighs, tickling him and pleasuring him at the same time. The warm inviting and familiar touch of his partner was addictive and orgasmic in itself. It easily sent him over the edge in a soft orgasm, making him moan and bite his lip. His cum squirted out, coating his pubic hairs and balls like icing over a cake. Shikamaru kept fucking him, knowing it was his turn to blast his seed. He held onto Chouji’s ass and rammed it home, then clutched the sheets and with his dick all the way, he pushed Chouji against the wall behind the bed with his torso and banged him. Chouji moaned in pain, but that just made Shikamaru want to come more, harder. The burning built up until he just couldn’t hold it anymore and with one more bang against the wall he clawed the sheets and let it loose. He screamed loud and let the feeling overcome him. His loins felt on fire, a painful pleasure of the extreme that seemed to last forever. He had to take a couple breaths to let it all out. Chouji stared in awe as he came down from his high.

            “Oh Chouji, I needed that.”

            “Are you okay?!”

            “I am now… you?”

            “Yeah, that was… that was something.” Chouji smiled and held his lover in his squishy arms. Shikamaru cherished the embrace and lay down on the bed. They both had a deep red afterglow, but it might have been that they were blushing at each other, thinking about the pleasures they could give each other in the years to come.


End file.
